Harry Potter and Overwatch
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A hero saves Harry from dementors which changes his life. Alive!Lily AU5yr. (OotP) Smart!Badass!Killer!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and Harry was trying to get home when all of the sudden, he suddenly felt cold, he started to look around and saw two floating beings in cloak. 'Crap! Dementors!' He thought and ran. He went into a tunnel and was cornered, he closed his eyes and waited on his end. That was when he heard someone.

"Cheers Luv, the cavalry's ere!" Just then, there were a couple of shots and screams. He slowly started to open his eyes and saw a young woman in an orange bodysuit, bomber jacket, boots, harness and orange goggles. She had short spiky black hair and had lazer pistols out.

She grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Hang on luv, I'll get ya outta ere." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and they both disappeared. Ms. Figg saw everything that had happened.

'I have to tell Albus.' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and the woman had appeared in a huge lobby. "I got 'em, Lady Potter." She said.

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "Just who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry luv," she said. "Name's Lena Oxton, but call me 'Tracer'." She took off her goggles revealing her beautiful hazel eyes. "Nice to meet you Harry." Just then a very beautiful woman walked down to them. She was in a long gown, had long red hair and eyes as green as his.

"No, you've got to be kidding me." He said as he saw her. "M-Mom?" She smiled at him, it was Lily Potter. The Lady Potter went over to him and hugged him tightly. Lena just smiled at the scene.

* * *

Later Harry and Lily were talking, she told him all about Lena and her group named 'Overwatch', and how she had survived being killed. Turns out Lena had saved her and hid her away from Wizarding Britain. "I want you to join my team." She said, Harry looked shocked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," she rose. "Follow me." So he does and they walked downstairs and into a huge lab. There were chambers, devices and the like. Three beings were there as well. A silverback gorilla and two very beautiful women. One looked like she was from India and the other one was blond and blue eyed. All three were dressed in lab coats and armor. The gorilla had seen them and went over.

"Lady Potter," he said. "Good to see you."

"You too Winston," she said. "This is my son, Harry."

"So he has returned to you, that's great." He said, "nice to meet you young Harry. I am Winston, Chief scientist of Overwatch(1)."

"Nice to meet you too Winston," said Harry as they shook hands.

"I offered Harry a place with us and he has accepted." Said Lilly.

"Vat are ve going to give him?" Asked the blonde.

"Well Angela, I was thinking of giving him 'Reaper's abilities." Everyone gasped, "he's going to war against the man that almost killed me in '01. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"I guess you are right Lady Potter." Said the Indian woman.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Satya." Looking at Harry, "now we'll have you all enhanced and ready to train."

"Um, Mom…" Harry said.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, I think I should warn you about what you are about to see."

"What are we about to see?"

"Well," it was hard to tell her. "I'll just have to show you." He started to take off his shirt and Lily gasped at what she saw. There were marks and brandings on her son. Someone beat her precious son like a rented mule.

"Who is the walking dead man that did this to you?" Harry lowered his head, sighed as Angela went over to him to see what she can do to help him.

"Vernon."

"I'm sorry Harry, I could've sworn you said that Vernon did this to you? As in your aunt Petunia's husband?" Harry nodded, then she hugged him showing him how much she still loved him. "It's alright sweetie, we'll take care of it. Angela, prep him for healing and then have the formula ready to inject into him."

"Yes ma'am," she said and she laid Harry down so she could work on his scars and break his bones so they can heal correctly. Harry was in a deep sleep and they started to work on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they were, Winston, Lilly and Lena were talking. "I'm surprised you are taking this well Lily." He said.

"I am not old friend," she said. "I didn't want to blow in front of him. I Want To Kill Them So Badly Right Now!"

"I can take care of it Lils." Said Lena.

"Take Genji and Hanzo with you, I want their heads. Tell them both 'No Mercy'." Lena placed her goggles on and gave her a thumbs up.

"You got it boss." With that, she took off to find her partners.

Meanwhile there was a meeting of the Order of Phoenix about Harry's abduction. Of course now everyone was blaming the Ministry about kidnapping Harry to keep him quiet about Voldemort's return. "I can't believe they stoop this low." Said Remus.

"I've talk to Dir. Bones about what happened," said Tonks. "She said she'll investigate."

"Arabella said that he was with someone that saved from those dementors." Said Dumbledore. "If we can find her, we'll find Harry."

"I think that might be a problem," said Moody. "Remember Figg said she grabbed Potter and then ported out. Wasn't like any type of porting she had seen before."

"It doesn't matter," said Dumbledore. "We need to find the boy. Keep an eye open." Withthat everyone else left.

* * *

Meanwhile Sirius, Remus and Tonks were talking about who has Harry. "What did Figg say the woman look like." Sirius asked.

"Like a younger Tonks, with black hair, dressed in an orange bodysuit, a bomber jacket, harness and goggles. Tonks transformed into the woman.

"Like this?" She said.

"I think so," said Remus. Just then a black owl had showed up and dropped a letter to Sirius.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Do not worry about Harry Potter, everything is fine. I have him. He is safe and getting the help he needs. He will be better than he was before. We at the Overwatch Group, shall take care of him._

Sirius showed the others the letter and then burned it. "Well, it's good that he's alright but we need to know who it is." Said Remus.

"I'll send the letter," said Sirius. So he did and sent the owl on.

TBC

* * *

 **A/n:** _This is my first Overwatch fanfic hope you enjoy it._

 _I know he doesn't works for Overwatch anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was on an operation table as Angela and her people were working on him. Fixing his broken limbs and other injuries, everything that was wrong with him was being fixed. Her equipment had found something in his mind and called Lilly. "What is it?" She said.

"There's some kind of darkness in his mind." Said Angela, Lilly looked at her son and went through a diagnostic spell.

"It's a piece of a dark soul." She said, Angela gasped, "I'm going to remove it and the blocks on him." She does, "Alright, that should handle that. Is he ready?"

"Almost, just one more thing." She healed him completely. "Now he is done and he can have the formula." So he was injected and then was placed in a chamber to go through everything and gained all of Reaper's powers and abilities.

Meanwhile, Lily was in the armory getting Reaper's 'Hellfire Shotguns'. 'We are going to have to get him a new wand.' She thought.

* * *

( _No. 4 Privet Dr._ )

Tracer, Genji and Hanzo had showed up right in the middle of the cul de sac, in front of the Dursley's house. "Okay boys," said Tracer. "Lady Potter wants her family dead for what they did to Harry." Hanzo looked at her with a disgusted look. "Yeah, I know. But, this is vengeance. You should've seen what those 'animals' did to him."

" _Karera wa omo no harī ni nani o shita nodesu ka?_ " Asked Genji. ( **What did they do to Lord Harry?** ) Tracer shivered at what she had seen and pulled up her forearm pad and brought up the pics of all of Harry's injuries. Tracer had tears in her eyes. They scowled and wanted blood.

"Karera wa LADY potā no sōzokujin ni kore o DO DARE?" Screamed Hanzo, "Karera wa ikiru tame ni ataishi arimasen!" ( _ **THEY DARE DO THIS TO LADY POTTER'S HEIR? THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!**_ ) With that the brothers stormed the house. Genji sliced the door in half and they went right in.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were shocked at what was going on. "Who The Hell Are You Freaks?" Said Vernon. They had seen two men storm into the house. The first one was dressed in all white armor with a helmet and had a four foot long ninjato and a wakashi strapped to his back. ( _Think Hakumen's armor if you don't know about the game. Best description._ ) The other man with him was in a one sleeve kimono, hakama and armored boots.

He had black hair in a top knot, brown eyes and a goatee. He also had a dragon tattoo on his left arm. He was wielding a bow and had a quiver of arrows on his back.

" _We are Lady Potter's Hands of Vengeance!_ " Said the first man. He had an Asian accent, Vernon was pissed, grabbed a butcher knife and went to attack. The man drew his ninjato and went right through him. " _That Death Was Too Good For You!_ " He sheathed his sword and an arc of blood came out of Vernon's body and he was cut in half diagonally. Petunia and Dudley were staring in mute shock and fear.

Dudley got up and tried to avenge his father, keyword was; 'tired'. The other man fired three arrows at him. One pinned his shoulder and two pinned his legs. He cried out in pain, "you want to try your luck Petunia-san?" He said.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

" _For what you did to Lord Harry._ " Said Genji.

"You're doing this over THAT Freak?" Just then, he was quickly behind her, drew his wakashi and sliced her throat right in front of Dudley.

"Do not worry Young Dudley," said Hanzo. "You will join your parents," he notched an arrow. "Soon," and fired it right between Dudley's eyes. "Let us go, brother." With that they left.

"Is it done?" Said Tracer, they nodded and she called the police and reported a murder. Then all three had disappeared.

Later, Tracer was at Harry's chamber just looking at him watching him get stronger. She fell asleep watching over him. Winston had seen her and placed a blanket over her and removed her goggles. He looked over the reports over Harry's injection and nodded. "Good, good." He said softly, "you're doing well Harry."

* * *

Meanwhile there was a meteor shower spreading what looks like cosmic stardust over the planet and people wanted to see so they did and was amazed. Not knowing that those that were watching, their lives had just changed. The cosmic stardust was really cosmic dust that would turn people into supers. Reports were coming around the world and the people needed help. So, Lily had agreed to help them and had a team go out and make offers to them. The team comprised of: Tracer, Pharah, D. Va, McCree, Symmetra and Winston. They loaded into a supersonic jet and with Winston flying, took off to find these people.

* * *

Meanwhile as Harry was resting he started to dream of a life that was not his own. He was playing with a couple of girls who saw him as family. Both of the girls were very beautiful and looked like his mom at their age. He knew their names; Rose and Angel, they also had powers. Rose had the powers and abilities of a phoenix and Angel had healing abilities, she would be a real big help to Angela. They were having fun and enjoying themselves when all of the sudden it suddenly started to turn dark and there were shots fired.

* * *

 _Just then he was in a graveyard and was facing against a man. He looked like he was one of those Black Ops soldiers he had seen pics of. "It's over kid!" He said, Harry was in rags and hurt. "Let me take over now." Harry stood up to him and glared at him._

" _Never!" He said, just then his body started to heal and he was in his school uniform and had his wand._

 _The fight went on for what seem like days but Reyes had got in a lucky shot and Harry's wand broke. Now Reyes was dressed in his 'Reaper' outfit. "_ _ **Game over, DIE!**_ " _He said and hit his 'Death Blossom' move. It hit Harry about seven times. Harry fell into a huge building with statues of his family behind him. He was laying in front of the statue of his mother who was between the statues of Rose and Angel._

" _This is it," he said._

" _Harry." Said a voice softly._

" _I'm going to die."_

" _Harry." It said louder._

" _Goodbye mom, Rose, Angel." As he closed his eyes._

" _HARRY!" Just as Reaper was about to finish him off, he was tossed and held against a wall. Just then, the statues of Rose and Angel came to life and became real. Angel healed Harry and Rose helped him up._

" _You're Not Done!" Said Rose._

" _No, you'll never be beaten." Said Angel, "Not with us by your side." Just then they hugged him tightly._

" _Harry, we're home." They said, Harry smiled and hugged them both._

" _Let's make Mr. Reyes know who he is fucking with." Said Harry, just then his Hogwarts uniform changed into an armored bodysuit Rose helped him into a black hooded trench coat and he pulled up a mask over his nose and mouth. Then Angel placed a helmet over his head, the front of it looked like Reaper's mask and he pulled the hood over his head. Then Rose handed him a scythe with four foot long handle and a five foot long blade._

 _Reaper was nervous, "_ _ **You Get A Scythe?**_ " _He said._

" _ **I guess I'm more badass than you.**_ " _Harry then activated it. (picture the scythe in the one story by 'Shinji the Good Sharer' where Harry becomes Garra) "_ _ **And now, it's Harvest time!**_ " _With that he cut Reaper down but before Reaper died Harry had something to say to him. "_ _ **You thought you could control me? But this is my mind and my body, I'm taking them back. Thanks.**_ " _Then Gabriel Reyes, the badass known as 'Reaper' died._

 _Everything changed back to normal._

* * *

Then Harry started to wake up and saw a very beautiful redhead in front of his chamber. At first he thought it was his mom, but she was around his age. She was in a long red dress with a huge gold phoenix on the chest, boots and a cloak. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, " _Hello brother dearest._ " She sent him.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at the girl in front of him, she was very beautiful and looked very regal in her gown. " _Who are you?_ " He asked, " _are you Rose?_ " She gave a teary smile and nodded. Just then their mother and sister walked into the room.

"Rose?" Said Lily, "I see. You're both here, why?"

"We wanted to join 'Overwatch'." Said a timid looking young woman. She had black streaked red hair and aqua eyes. She was in an all white gown, stockings and boots. She reached out to Harry and placed her hand on the chamber and he placed his where hers was. She smiled lovingly, "hello big brother."

" _This is our sister Angel._ " Sent Rose, Harry nodded.

"We'll get you out of there." Said Lilly, "release him from the chamber." So, they drained the chamber, filled it back up with warm water, to rinse him off and then drained that. The chamber, then was laid down and opened. A couple of medics went over to him with a towel and a gurney. They placed him on it and covered him up. "Take him to his room so he can get some rest."

"Ma'am!" They said, Rose went with him.

"Mom?" Said Angel.

"Yes dear?"

"I want to be his personal healer."

"Let's get him integrated into the team first and we'll go from there."

* * *

( **Harry's room** )

Harry was in his room asleep, Rose was by his bed stroking his hair. They were having a conversation while he was asleep because of their connection. They were talking about everything about what had happened to them in their lives. Rose was happy Harry was away from the Dursleys. She got up and started to leave. " _WAIT! Where are you going?_ " He asked.

" _I'm getting you something to eat. When you wake up._ " She said, " _I'll be back._ " Harry was snuggled in his bed. Just then Tracer had came into his room and stroked his hair and held his hand.

" _What's going on, who's there?"_ Just then he heard someone.

" _Don't worry love, it's me._ " She said.

" _Ms. Oxton?_ "

" _Call me Lena._ "

" _But how, I thought only Rose would have this ability?_ "

" _We must have bonded._ "

* * *

Later Harry awoke and eating the food Rose got for him. She, Angel and Tracer were hand feeding him. "You have to keep your strength up Harry," said Angel. "Eat," so he does and sighs.

"Don't worry about eating too much," said Rose. "Mom wants you to add on 10 extra pounds."

"And don't worry about the Dursleys love," said Lena. "They've been taken care of." They continued to feed him. Just then Lily had came in.

"How do you feel?" She asked Harry.

"Sore," he said.

"That will pass," said Angel.

"I feel like I'm in a dream," he said with tears falling from his eyes. "I don't want it to end." Lily hugged him tightly.

"Does this feel like a dream?" She ran her fingers in his hair, as he sobbed on her shoulder. Rose rubbed his back. "I'm sorry my son, I am so so sorry."

* * *

( **Back with the Order** )

Meanwhile with the Order of Phoenix, they had received news on the Dursleys being murdered by a couple of attackers. "Did anyone see who did it?" Asked Dumbledore, the rest of the order shook their heads.

"Potter's uncle was cut in half, his aunt was beheaded, and the cousin got an arrow through the head." Said Snape.

"We know that Snape," said Moody. "But Who Did It?" Snape couldn't come up with an answer. He so wanted to blame Sirius and Remus but they were at the base at the time. So they couldn't have done it, "maybe you did it. You know a lot about what happened to them."

"Are you accusing me?"

"You're bloody right I am! Let's face it, you want Potter destroyed. What better way to do that than by getting rid of his only 'family'."

"If wanted to do that, I'd attack those two mutts!"

"But, we'd basically rip you apart Snivvy!" Said Sirius. Snape sweatdropped, he had to think of something fast. He looked to Dumbledore, who couldn't say one word. "Face it, everything you did to Harry, because he was Prong's son is coming back to bite you on the ass."

"Wasn't a good idea now that you're looking back on it? Was it?" Said Remus, they got up and left.

"Sirius! Remus! We Don't Need To Be Divided!" Said Dumbledore.

"NO!" Screamed Sirius, "You Want To Run Things! As Usual, You're The One Who Killed James And Lily." Withthat they left leaving the Order alone.

* * *

( **Two weeks later, New Overwatch HQ Zurich, Switzerland** )

A figure dressed in all black was in a 'danger room' the task was an assassination on an important figure. He was taking out guards and destroying buildings. Then he made it to the target and shot him in the face. Then left taking out the rest of the guards. "Test Complete," said a voice. "Well done." He removed his hood and mask revealing himself to be Harry. "I think you are ready." He nodded and headed out of the room.

Harry was walking out of the room and took a shower. He was thinking about the howler he had received about under age use of magic and the threat of being expelled from Hogwarts. ' _Why are the so hard on trying to get me out of Hogwarts?_ ' He thought, then he got an idea about the case.

* * *

( **Ministry Courtroom, a week later** )

The case was about to begin, Harry had walked in and was with Lily, Rose, Angel and Tracer. They were just waiting Fudge to come out and basically try him for a crime he never committed. Once he did, he was shocked that Harry was there bright and early. ' _What? He's here?_ ' He thought, he was going to have him expelled from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban so he couldn't do anything the he'd have all the control. But, Harry was there sitting with 4 women.

"Good morning Minister Fudge," said one of the women.

"Lady Potter?" He said, "you're alive?" Lily and Harry stood up and walked over to the defense table.

"That's right," she said. "And I am the witness for the defense. Also, Tracer come here." Tracer went over to them, "this is Tracer. She's the reason why you have no case. Harry couldn't have done what you said he did, because his wand is broken." She placed the broken wand on the table. They were shocked, Harry's wand was their case.

"Also, didn't you and the headmasters of three schools declared me an adult just so I could be able to perform in the Tri Wizard tournament?" Said Harry, "so you're doing this because you want to try me as an adult."

"Hem, hem." Said a human toad. "The court can not…"

"We Don't Care!" Said Lily, "I Am His Mother!" She pulled out proof too. "You want our money that's in the goblin bank but since we are alive you can't touch it!"

"HOW DARE YOU MUDBLOOD!"

"WHAT TELL THE TRUTH?" Harry stopped her.

"It's okay mom, it's okay we'll just clean out our vaults here and put them in Switzerland." Said Harry, Fudge and the toad paled.

"NO!" He said.

"Why not? You don't want to spread lies in Hogwarts. I figure I'd go somewhere who Minister would listen to the people and not the jiggle of the galleons in his pocket. And if he does come back, remember I told you so. Let's go, guys."

"WAIT!" They stopped, "what if we believed you?"

"No, because someone's got your ear. Someone I have defeated three time and have taken his clan's magic. The Malfoy clan is MINE." Lucius shot up in outrage.

"LIAR!" He said.

"How? Did I or did I not beat your son first year in a duel by default? Did I or did I not take Ginny's victory against you in the chamber? Lastly, did my house elf not beat you? That's three Malfoy, you ain't supposed to even be in here. I've talked to Gringotts, your vaults are empty. I'M Lord Malfoy now. I'm Married To Narcissa, how's it feel Lucius No-name?" The former Lord Malfoy just stared at him, stunned. "Oh by the way I'm demolishing Malfoy Manor."

"No!" He said as he rushed out of the courtroom. Fudge's hands were tied. He lost completely.

"Case dismissed," he said sadly. With that they were about to leave but Lily stopped.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about finding a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said, "we'll handle it." Withthat they were headed back to Zurich.

* * *

TBC

 **Author's note:** Finally! I'm done. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dolores Umbridge was in her office upset that Lily and Harry got the best of herself, Lord Malfoy and her precious Cornelis. ' _That damn Mudblood Bitch and her Bastard Child!_ ' She thought, 'I'll make sure they'll be kissed!' Just then, black smoke appeared in her office so dark and thick that she couldn't see. Just then she felt really cold, like bone numbing cold.

"Who's there?" She said shivering. Just then the was cold, dark laughter.

" **Dolores Jane Umbridge,** " said an very cold voice. She quickly drew her wand, " **Put That Down You'll Only Hurt Yourself.** " Just then a figure in all black appeared in front of her, there was a black fog surrounding his lower half.

"Who are you?" She stammered. He just pulled out a pair of short, pump action, shotguns. He pointed one of them at her head.

" **You Have Spread Your Evil Throughout Wizarding Britain. Your Hatred Over Beings That Are Smarter Than You Knows No Bounds!** "

"How Dare You?" She said, "I Am Dolores Jane Umbridge!" Just then he fired one of the guns blowing off her wand arm. "AHHHHH!" She screamed.

" **I Don't Care Who You Are!** " He said, " **After I'm Done With You Everything You've Done Will Overshadowed By Your Being A Death Eater!** " He ripped off her blouse, kneed her in the stomach, doubling her over and sure enough, on her back was the dark mark.

"Please, spare me! I'll tell you everything!"

" **I Already Know Who's On Riddle's Payroll.** " With that, he blew her head off. Then he disappeared as guards had came in to see her cooling corpse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was eating a big lunch that Lily had made for him. She wasn't happy about his size, he was still too skinny, she wanted him to gain another 10 pounds. "Mom, I'm fine." He said.

"Humor me, eat." She said, so he does Lena, Rose and Angel were eating with him. "Harry, everyone that has hurt you are going to pay. I love you sweetheart and I'd be damned if I lose you again." Harry continued to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile the DMLE was investigating Umbridge's murder and they had seen the Dark Mark on her. "So she was a Death Eater," said Tonks. "That's a shocker."

"Was that sarcasm Tonks?" Said Hestia, "because I've always thought she was a Death Eater." Just then Dir. Bones came into the room.

"Report," she said.

"Looks like someone had a field day with her ma'am." Said Tonks, "there are metal bits in her upper torso and her left forearm was blasted off." Just then Fudge came in.

"Amelia!" He said, "do you know who did this to Dolores?"

"I'd be more worried about who didn't and that." She said and pointed at the Dark Mark on her right shoulder blade, Fudge paled. His undersecretary was a Death Eater.

"No, this is a prank done by that Potter boy!" He said.

"Okay how did he do it?" Fudge suddenly gulped.

"That mudblood bitch of a mother of his!"

"Cornelis! I don't care who you think you are, but Lily Potter is a friend of mine! I don't take too kindly to anyone bad mouthing her!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be head of the DMLE then!'

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO GET TO TAKE MY PLACE CORNELIS? LUCIUS MALFOY?"

"If he becomes the new DMLE head," said Tonks. "Then I'll quit and I'll do everything in my power to see you thrown out of office. Because I do have connections. Permission to be excused ma'am?"

"Granted." Said Amelia, "I'll go with you. You're so smart Cornelis, YOU solve this murder!" With that they left and Cornelis was alone, he knew that he was going to lose his job and soon.

* * *

Tonks was at the Black Manor talking to Sirius. "Wait Fudge accused Harry for killing Umbridge?" He said.

"Yep, there's no proof he did it." Andromeda was there listening on.

"Do you think he did it?" She said.

"Mom, he's in Zurich with Auntie."

"So he couldn't have done it and got back in time."

"I'm still amazed that Lily Flower's alive." Said Sirius.

"You and me both Siri." Said Andromeda.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Granger's home, Hermione had gotten a phone call. "Hello?" She said, the voice on the other end was someone she was happy to hear from.

"Hey 'Mione." He said.

"HARRY! Where are you?"

"With my mom. Don't worry I'm safe." So they continued to talk and she brought up the death of Umbridge.

"The Ministry is saying you did it." She said.

"How, I'm in Zurich?"

"I don't know, but just watch your back."

"Don't worry, I've got some back-up. Big time."

* * *

Meanwhile Fudge was trying to find clues and proof that Potter killed Dolores. Just then he was visited by a dark figure. " **Hello Cornelis,** " he said. Fudge almost jumped out of his clothes and dropped about a pound of fudge in his pants.

"Who Are You?" He stammered.

" **Your Salvation Or Your Reaper.** " He placed his scythe at Fudge's throat. " **I'm Here To See If I Could Help.** " Just then, Lucius Malfoy had came into the office and saw 'Reaper'.

"CORNELIS GET DOWN!" He said and pulled out his wand to attack him. But 'Reaper' was too quick for him and shot Lucius' hand off. "AHHHH!" Then 'Reaper' walked over and took Malfoy's head off his shoulder with his scythe. Cornelis started to get sick at what he had seen.

" **Now,** " he ripped off Malfoy's robe sleeves. " **Well, Looks Like He Was A Death Eater.** " Cornelis fainted, then aurors had ran into the room they found Lucius Malfoy dead, headless. There was a note for them on Fudge's office.

 _Well What Do You Know Lucius Malfoy Was A Death Eater._

 _Leave Lady And Heir Potter Alone Our More Will Die!_

 _Reaper_

Dir. Bones had checked Malfoy's body, it was still warm and was cooling. "We need to hurry," she said. "We need to get all of his memories out before we lose them!" So they did, they had the answers to where Voldemort was and some of the murders were about to be solved. "I think, this Reaper, is the new Lord Malfoy."

"With his death Director?" Asked an auror.

"Yes." She went over to Fudge and woke him up.

"What happened?" He said.

"Your 'friend' Lucius is dead."

"What? I want you to find this 'Reaper'..."

"He was a Death Eater."

"No, that can't be."

"He was, now do you see? We have to fight this! We are at war!"

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Well, another one's in the can hope you enjoyed it. Be on the lookout for some more 'Overwatch' crossovers._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(King's Cross station 9 ¾)**

It was time for all Hogwarts students to go back to the school and headed for the train. Harry had got on to the train with a beautiful young Asian woman. She had black hair in twin pigtails, brown eyes and peaches and cream skin tone. She was dressed in the school uniform. She grabbed his arm, "um Hana?" He said, "why are you grabbing on to me?"

"Well, the Boss said I can act as your girlfriend." She said, "to protect you." Harry sighed.

"Alright, let's get on." So they did and saw some of the others. One of them was a woman with blond hair in a bun and blue eyes. She was dressed in white robes. She smiled when she saw them, she went over and grabbed Harry in a tight hug then kissed him.

"Harry," she said. "I got a compartment ready for us." She led them both to the compartment. Lena, Mei, Lucio, Angel, Brigitte and Rose were already there. Rose saw him come in and glomped him in a tight hug.

"So all of you are going with me to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yep," said Lucio. Rose, Angel, Brigitte and him were in school uniforms.

"Wait a minute, don't you guys need wands?"

"We can do magic without them." Said Angel. So they just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Later Draco had showed up to Harry's compartment with his thugs.

"Well, look who we have here." Harry said, "what's up Draco?" The ex-Malfoy heir was not in the mood to play games.

"Shut up Potter!" He said, "and listen good! When I find out that you killed my father I'm going to…"

"You're Going To What?" Said Rose.

"Stay Out Of This Slut!" He said, the others shot up but Harry stopped them.

"Draco, I'm going to give you one chance to apologize to My sister before I throw you off this moving train." He said.

"Well, if she is your sister then she really must be a sl-!" He didn't finish the sentence as Harry grabbed him by the throat and Lucio pull out a sonic gun and used it knocking the thugs out as Harry held Draco up above his head. Then took him to a door and opened it up. Then he held Draco out of the door.

"I SAID I'D TOSS YOU OFF THE TRAIN AND I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE!" Harry said, "ALSO I GOT A SECRET FOR YOU!" He pulled Draco to him so he can whisper in his ear. "I did kill your father!" He tossed Draco off. With that he walked back to his compartment and sat back down. Then he reread his heritage report.

 **Heritage test for Hervald James Potter-Morrison-Danvers-Starr-Elessamorn**

 **Name:** _Potter, Harry James_

 **Full Name:** _Potter-Morrison-Danvers-Starr-Elessamorn, Hervald James_

 **Father:** _James Charles Potter (Deceased)_

 **Mothers (due to Goddess potion):** _Lilith Morrison (a.k.a: Lily Potter nee Evans, alive)_

 _Carol Sarah Jane Danvers (a.k.a: Captain Marvel, alive)_

 _Karen Starr (a.k.a: Power Girl, alive)_

 _Teshka Elessamorn (a.k.a: Thorn, alive)_

 **Relatives:** _Jonathan Jack Morrison (a.k.a: Soldier: 76, alive Grandfather)_

 _Sirius Orion Black (a.k.a: Padfoot, alive Godfather)_

 _Rose Lilith Potter (alive, Sister)_

 _Angel Potter (alive, Sister)_

 **Powers and abilities**

 _Ultimate healing factor_

 _Superhuman Strength_

 _Superhuman Speed_

 _Teleportation_

 _Invulnerability_

 _Precognition_

 _Wraith Form_

 _Shadow Step_

 _Reaper powers_

 _Perfect marksman_

 **Soulmates**

 _Hermione Jean/Jane Potter nee Granger_

 _Fleur Black nee Delacour_

 _Lena Morrison nee Oxton_

 _Angela Danvers nee Ziegler_

 _Brigitte Starr nee Lindholm_

 _Hana Elessamorn nee Song_

He sighed and relaxed when there was another knock on the door. He looked over, "come in." He said, the door opened revealing one of his soulmates, Hermione. She rushed into compartment and grabbed him. "Uh, it's good to see you too Mione." He said, she looked around and saw his companions. She blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know that you were having a meeting."

"Don't worry, Hermione." Said Angela, "there's room for one more." She came in and sat down.

"Um," she said. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Angela Ziegler-Danvers." She said, "Harry's wife."

"Wife?" Hermione said.

"Yep, Mrs. Potter." Said Angela.

"Mrs. Potter?" Harry handed her the parchment he was reading and saw that it was his heritage test. "I'm in the Soulmates part?"

"Yep, as my first one." He said, "that is if you'll have me." Hermione reached over to him and kissed him passionately. Then it just hit her, her twin sister was on that list. She pulled off and looked at the test again and sure enough, her name was; Hermione Jean/ Jane Granger.

"Um, Harry?' She said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever notice that my middle name had a slash in it?"

"I was wondering that." Said Hana.

"I'm twins," they looked at her.

"You're What?" Just then they heard another Hermione at the door and she was just as gorgeous as the one already in the compartment. Harry looked at her, then at the one next to him and back. The one at the door leaped at Harry and gave him a hug and kiss on the lips.

"I have several questions." He said, "first of which is; WHAT THE FRESH HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Well," said Jane. "When a man and woman love each other very much…"

"I think he already knows that much Jane." Said Jean.

"Oh, well it's like my beloved sister said. We are twins."

"Sigh, but how did you…?"

"It was me you first met," said Jean.

"I was the one who bought 'Crookie'," said Jane.

"And we both were there during third year." They said together.

"But what about the time turner?"

"We knew it was dangerous, so we decided to make sure no one else would be able to use it ever again." Said Jane. Hana and Lucio started to get dizzy looking at them. "Also, I so wanted to dance with you at the Yule Ball last year.

"Let me guess," said Angela. "You two are pranksters?"

"Sorta," said Jean.

"Not like the Weasleys." Said Jane. They chuckled as they continued to enjoy the ride. Jane snuggled up on Harry's right side as Hana was on his left.

* * *

( **Hogsmeade** )

The train made it to the village and everyone was getting off and talking to the others. Harry and his 'wives' had got off with Angela wrapping an arm around his waist. Harry, Jean, Jane, Hana, Lucio, Rose, Angel and Brigitte were in the school uniform. Angela, Winston, Ana, Farah, Mei and Lena were dressed like teachers. "Welp," said Harry. "Here we go." They walked to the carriages and rode all the way to the castle.

* * *

( **Hogwarts** )

Meanwhile Lily and Symmetra were already in the castle awaiting the students. When Snape had walked over to them, Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you want Severus?" She asked.

"When that brat son of yours gets here…" He said.

"You are going to do nothing! You even look at him wrong and I'll make your life a living hell! And there's nothing that old fart can do about it!" She said, "face it. His name's not Snape that's why you don't like him."

"Even if it was, I'd abandon him from the get-go!" Lily slapped him almost drawing blood.

"The Gall, You Bloody Damned Bastard!" Then she punched him in the face. "I'm glad I married James now. If this is how you treated my son, I'm glad I never allowed you to touch me! Come on Symmetra, I don't like the smell of grease." With that, they left as Snape was bleeding on the floor.

* * *

TBC


End file.
